konoha's duelist 20
by eric pinson
Summary: having failed the graduation test naruto and hinata sail into the vail and wind up on Pegasus's island and from there they will change the fate of two worlds. live kushina narutoXhinata pegasusXkushina yugioh gx naruto crossover


Prologue

The elemental countries.

A constant truth for a younger pair of recently rejected ninja. The taller one was male around 4"10, blond unruly hair, deep blue eyes, three whisker like marks on both sides of his face warring an orange jumpsuit. The other was a female around 4"8 a short and flat indigo hair color, pale lavender eyes, with black biker shorts and a white hooded jacket. After failing their graduation exam the boy for the third and last time decided to leave his home village and explore. On his way out he runs into the girl whose name was hinata hyuuga and she looked like she had seen better days. She had some bruises on her face a busted lip and was walking with a slight limp.

When asked what was happened she cried into his chest and said that her father was the one how did it and in a fit of rage had banished her to the branch family. Not wanting to be branded with the bird caged seal she ran that night planning to leave the village. The boy naruto uzumaki asks if she would like to join him on his advancers with a nod they leave the hidden leaf village for a journey that would change the path of two worlds.

After walking for about a week they find themselves in a port city trying to rent a bout. Naruto wanted to be the first one to sail beyond the Vail of mist that surrounded the elemental countries. But the only problem was that he only had enough money for a row bout. But that would not deter him from his goal. About four hours later of rowing we find them in the middle of the Vail getting thrown around by the waves that constantly reside in the mist.

This is where our story begins.

Water….. That was all naruto could see or listen to as all the waves toss his and hinata's bout around like it was a toy until it was finally smashed to pieces. Once he resurfaced he could only grab a two by four as a raft. Looking franticly for hinata he finally finds her about ten feet away struggling to stay afloat. Abandoning his wood he swims to her and grabs a hold of her and struggles to get back to his floating wood. As he gets there and hinata grabs onto it he loses his grip and is washed away.

"naruto-kun!" hinata shouts was the last thing he hears as the tossing of the waves finally knock him out.

* * *

><p>In the pit that was naruto's seal that held the kyuubi the nine tailed fox at bay for a dozen years a part of the seal begins to glow and the only thing that could be heard was the kyuubi's deep husky voice saying one word in spite. "Kushina…."<p>

* * *

><p>Instantly a poof of smoke made itself known as a woman with blood red hair green eyes warring a White shirt and a black apron like dress appears hugging the boy for dear life. And with a look of determination two glowing chains appears out of her back and rap around the piece of drift wood hinata was hanging onto and pulled them to each other. When she got there she places naruto's arms around it. As she hangs her arms around naruto and hinata to keep them from falling off again. And as time went on she fell asleep before she got a chance to knottiest that they were drifting toward a small island with a castle on it that would change their life forever.<p>

* * *

><p>Maxi million Pegasus a man with long silver hare grey eyes a red suite and a taste for red wine. And the creator of a multimillion dollar company that makes its entire prophet on a card game called duel monsters. Currently watching the recorded battle of yugi moto and seto kaiba in the finales of battle city. That was until his ear piece buzzed signaling an incoming message from his personal security officer brutes.<p>

'_sir we have found a group of intruders'_

Holding a hand to his right ear he replies "well what are you waiting for get rid of them it's my day off."

'_but sir it's a woman and two children and they are uncouncess. '_

"well what are you waiting for bring them in and put them in to the guest room's!"

'_yes sir!'_

Pressing the pause button he makes his way to the guest room's to see the people that have washed up onto his island.

* * *

><p>Warm….<p>

that was what naruto was feeling at the moment considering where he was when he blacked out he thought the worst. Afraid to open his eyes in fear of seeing fire and brimstone he just cracked one open. Instead of finding demons and hell fire he sees a tall man with long silver hair and a red suite. Slowly sitting up he catches the man's attention.

Feeling a headache he asks "where am I and how are you?"

"well my boy my name is Maxi million Pegasus and you my dear young friend are on my privet island."

Upon getting over the fact that the guy owned an island he remembers something important…

"where's hinata and what did you do with her!" naruto yells pointing an accusing finger at Pegasus.

Arching an eyebrow Pegasus asks "and which girl are you talking about the brunet or the red head?"

As naruto thinks on his answer he realizes something about Pegasus's question "what red head?"

He received a curios look from maxi million and them says "well then fallow me."

The trip through the castle was long and naruto made one assumption this guy was lllllooooooooooaaaaaddddeed! Along the way he could see the beach, forest, and ocean from the windows. And along the walls were paintings of different monsters some ranging from dragons to sequels and people. When they got to the end of the hall Pegasus opened the door and allowed naruto to inter first only to get tackled by a light blue blur. Looking down he sees it as hinata crying into his shirt.

"I w-was s-so wor-worried y-you let go in the storm and..and I couldn't find you."

"shh shh its ok I'm here now so no worries ok" he said wile stroking the back of her head.

Looking at the adorable site of two adilesant's(SP?) bounding he wanted answers as to how they ended up on his island. "well its not that I don't like happy reunions but do you mind telling me how two children like your selves wound up on my island in the middle of no were? "

"naruto, hinata don't answer him yet." Came a raspy and weak voice. Naruto looked across the room and found a beautiful woman with blood red hair and soft sea foam green eyes. A look of confusion was across his face he didn't even know this woman and she was telling him what to do … but oddly enough he felt like he should listen to her. She looked weak like the wasn't feed enough and her breathing was like she just ran a marathon strait without a break.

As she looks over to Pegasus she tells him to come in and asks the children to wait outside in the hall.

As soon as the door closes she looks at Pegasus and says "ask away but I will have some questions for you as well."

Taking a seat at the foot of the bed that she was in he starts off with the Q&A

"well to start with what's your name? "

"kushina uzumaki" she answered in a raspy voice "and…..yours?"

"maxi million Pegasus chairman and founder of industrial illusion's"

Kushina raises an eyebrow "industrial illusion's?"

"well my dear you Shirley aren't from around here if you don't even know of THE biggest company in the world."

"what do you do?" she replies.

"well we are a gaming company we make all the games that are all the rage these days the most popular is duel monsters a game I made personally." He says with enthusiasm "now where are you three from"

"Konoha no Sato in fire country" and at that Pegasus raised an eyebrow he had been all over the planet and he has never even heard of this place.

"Well my dear then you are a long ways from home because I have never heard of it."

"how can you not know of the strongest of the five hidden ninja villages?" she asked in shock.

"my dear ninja's are but a fairy tale here are you telling me that you and those children are ninjas."

"no were not but the question is how am I even alive I have been dead for twelve years the only way would be if my kage-bushin's chakra solidified as we fully passed through the Vail when I saved naruto."

Not questioning the woman on the strange phrases she was talking in he continues with his questions.

"naruto the boy? What's the little girl's name?"

"the girl's name is hinata hyuuga from the hyuuga clan there heiress I believe and the boy is naruto uzumaki …. My son." And after that they hear a loud thump outside the door. Opening the door he finds that naruto had passed out after listening in on their conversation. Unforcinitly he fell on top of hinata how also passed out from his face being so close to hers.

Looking towered kushina he says "maybe we should talk about this later after you talk to these two yourself."

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

Decks for later chapters

Naruto- scrap's/junk or yusei I thought this best to reflect of the analogy of thrown away junk or scraps can be just as good or better than others. Reflecting of how the junk and scrap aspect of it refers to how naruto was treated in Konoha.

Hinata –psychic/ ojama the psychic deck will revolve around when she uses her byakugan and the ojama deck will be because of her kindness when she meets the spirits in the next chapter. They will refer to her as there "queen."

Kushina – iron chain/ fire fox the iron chain deck reflects her chain ability and the fire fox deck reflects her connection to kyuubi. It's a deck that I am working on but i think that I will be the only deck that will have made up cards in it but I will try to keep from doing it with the best of my ability to make a deck that will work with real cards.

Pegasus – toon /relinquished classic Pegasus decks

As you guest I will be putting synchros in this story – meeting naruto speed up the process of creating them. There will be lemons in the next chapter or so I just have to get the wording right.


End file.
